kriegsmaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
KaTet
Planet Name: KaTet Translation: War World Galaxy: Andromeda System: Krios Moons: 5 Habitable Moons: 2Neo Gaea Alliance: Nightmare Alliance Habitable: Yes Dominant Species: TaoKa Primary Native Language: Tao Hostility Level: 10 Tech Level: 3X10 Native KriegsMaiden Species: TaoKa, Catoblepas, Displacer Beauty, Alraune, Chimaera, Chimaeragheist, Dronza, Tyrant, Y-Burn, Phoenix, Nile Croakadile, Gesphentz, Brasilisk, Voluptuous Raptor, Skeleton, Skull Knight Exotic Species The Environs, Magus Magnum, Memento Mortis, Bone Queen, Quetzalcoatl Active MetalFiends: None Known Terrain: Desert, Snowfield, grasslands, mountains, volcano field, ocean, normal ruins, advanced ruins Important Characters: JJ Malcolm, Krameil, Kira, Julia, BonJoumon, KiuEios, Tao Houtu-Ru Cities: Aquaria, Fireburg, Windia, Foresta Important Locations: Focus Tower, Bone Dungeon, Windscar Mountain, Pazuzu's tower, Screaming Forest, Fireburg Mines, Ice Pyramid, Draclau Desert, Sky Fortress Babylon, Ragnarok, Ganymeade's Launchpad Important Events: N/A Detailed Information: Katet, known as 'The War World', is literally the most dangerous planet in the KriegsMaiden universe. Moreso than even Dark Eden. Even after being 'tamed' with the aid of JJ Malcolm, Katet is a hostile environment to those unprepared for its dangers. The inhabitants, be they KriegsMaiden or simply local flora and fauna, are more than capable of killing anyone they consider a threat, and will not hesitate to set aside their instincts long enough to destroy a major threat to them all. which is why it's taken nearly a thousand years for any moderately-sized number of humans to take permanent inhabitance there, and all of those who did are calm and careful to avoid going too far, mainly taking what they need as opposed to what they want. Those who do try to build up a life learn promptly that going too far upsets the natural balance, which can and will lead to bloodshed quickly. All of the four cities are small by human standards, building vertically as opposed to outward and only in areas that are mostly or completely lifeless already. Such as foresta using once-diseased tree trunks to carve out their homes, or Aquaria built from stones found within the hotspring it was built within and above, using small frozen-over islands for smaller homes and a tower just out of reach of the falls. Another fact that permanent inhabitants and visitors like learn is that the water isn't the kind one wishes to drink. Most drinking water comes from Alraune, who contain it in their breasts. The water in all of the truly large bodies of water, such as seas and oceans, is actually Heavy Water, with the Hydrogen replaced by a variant of it called 'Deutirium'. The water carries a constant electrical charge too it. Enough that a few drops on the tongue feels like trying to chew on a tazer while it's being fired, after the needles skewer your tongue. It's less than pleasant, and attempting to drink a sip of it can be fatal. however, it has become useful, as it's a constant source of electrical energy used for the electronic systems on the planet, such as the railway system built to connect the four cities, preventing the need to access the Focus Tower, allowing the dangerously damaged structure to remain as a historic landmark, instead of a connective system. Though it's still used by travelers on foot, mainly those who can't afford the train, or daredevils who think they'll survive the trek. What most people, at first, find hard to believe...is how KaTet is habitable at all. It's at the center of a binary star system, twin Brown dwarfs encircling it. But in truth, it's at the exact center of the tiny Goldilocks Zone between them, alwing it and it's two closest moons, HiryuuTet, and Neo Gaea to be habitable. The 'Day/Night' cycle comes about due to something other than the planet's rotation, for obvious reasons. Instead, it comes from the movement of the two nearest moons.. they move in conjunction with the stars, staying technically stationary, resulting in the revolution of the planet within those moons causign night and day. To be a bit more accurate, thick storm clouds shroud the brown dwarfs, resulting in a pseudo-night that lasts for about 6 hours. Resulting in 6 hours of ngiht, and 6 of day. so a 'full day' on KaTet is only 12 hours, compared to Old Earth's 24 hour days. Though this also means it's hard to see the beautiful starscapes of a true nightfall on Katet if you don't live at one of the poles, making Aquaria the only city with a true nightfall, resulting in every other day being sun-less, but completely worth it, thanks to being situated very close to a stellar nursery. Ancient History: Katet's deepest past is mostly unknown, due to no records surviving. however, it can be assumed that whatever caused it's current inhabitants to be so linked in balance may have arisen from Ragnarok. Literally, the City of the Damned. It's a massive city on the 'dark' half of the planet. No life is there save for three machine-type KriegsMaiden: The 'Ruination' Environ, Magus Magnum, and Memento Mortis. This 'city' is otherwise lifeless, and has fallen into ruin. Though it's been there sine long before the Crystal Wars almost 50,000 years ago, long befoe the TaoKa evolved into being, it was lifeless even then. The only comparable technology is 20th century Old Earth. but with it being easily the size of the United States, it was doomed to become uninhabitable eventually, and likely would have made the whole planet uninhabitable as well, had its creators not either died out or left the planet as a whole. While the far ancient technologies of Katet appear advanced beyond their time, Katet's greatest war before joining the Nightmare Alliance was known as the 'Crystal War', in which a young male of the TaoKa's predecessors fought and defeated primordial daemons that threatened the safety of Katet's ability to hold life. Sending all of the forces of nature either into a standstill, or into overdrive. Killing the Screaming forest, creating Cyclones in Windia, earthquakes in Fireburg, and turning the normally frozen landscape of Aquaria into a blistering desert. The young male, known only as 'BonJoumon', Tao for 'Crystal Knight', was able to defeat these beasts and their leader, a horrifying figure known as KiuEios, literally, 'The King of the Shadows' and set things right, protecting Katet's habitability once again. After the Crystal War, KiuEios' 'daughter', Tao Houtu-Ru, the 'Eater of Maidens' left KaTet for an uninhabited world and made a twisted sexual shadow of KaTet's sister planet of Eden. This 'Dark Eden' is like the Port Royal ofthe new millenium. A haven for criminals, sadists, pirates, and other unsavory people. It's the only planet considered to be on par with Katet in how dangerous it is, but that's a story for another entry. Modern History: The modern history of Katet is unusual. It's 'behind' on it's industrial revolution. Several hundred years behind. It's own industrial revolution wouldn't have come at all, had it not been for JJ Malcolm winding up there, thanks to C-810S' Warp Spasm weapon. Julia has prepared a survival kit several days prior and one of the odd choices of reading material, to 'keep his sanity', was a book on how things worked. Machinery and the like. Modified to factor in the electrified water instead of salt water, along with a naturally occuring variant of gold called 'Einlanzium', JJ was able to not only recreate some of the equipment, but with help from the TaoKa, was able to upgrade them. It's because of hm that they have ships able to sail the electrified oceans, a means of safe transit between the four cities, and even a method of communicating offworld. It's because of that last piece that they have spaceships at all, let alone oens so massive, thanks to help from the Zen-La, inhabitants of one of Katet's twin moons, Hiryuutet. As the Magic War came to a close, Katet's technology and ability to communicate with other worlds had expanded. It was on this planet that the Claymore-class Starships were built, serving both as interstellar sniper rifles during the Magic war, and Arks to ferry the innocents ousted by the war and deadly radiation from their homeworld of Old Earth over to KaTet's other habitable moon, NeoGaea. The TaoKa race has stayed a grand ally of humanity, and many of the native KriegsMaiden have served well, before and after combat enhancements, in the battle against the MetalFiends and the threat of the Mythos, lead by KiuEios' elder brother, Nyarlethotep and his own 'friend', Cthulhu. Technology: KaTet's technological level is a hodgepodge. The main weaponry is a halbard-like weapon known as the 'TaoKen', or 'Lady Blade'. These are onyl allowed to be used by female taoKa, due to the size of the weapons. Males use a sword-like relative known as the GoKen, or 'Man's Blade'which is half the size but just as deadly. Beyond that,t hey don't have that many really standard weapons, since their raw power is more than any firearm can do short of railguns. Though, beyond that, they have upgraded other technologies. They've got a train that ferries passengers across the Bigrosa Sea and the Draclau Desert, transporting them between the four major cities. It's powered by the electrified water on the planet, beign a fully electric train, though it looks like it came from the late 1800s. They also have technically two Space Ports, but only one is useable, that being the Aquaria Spaceport. The other is located in the ancient city of Ragnarok, and no sane person wants to go there. Category:Worlds Category:KaTet